Hollow Heart
by FRENCHUNICORN
Summary: It seemed just like another ordinary day until Ichigo and Rukia come across no ordinary Hollow. When Rukias heart is poisened Ichigo must save her and his home town from the monstrous hollow that feeds on the hearts of soul reapers. IchixRuki Kakuzu in hollow form.
1. Chapter 1

Chp.1 Hollow Hunting

"Rukia!" Ichigo Kurosakie yelled at the top of his lungs trying to catch up to his companion. There had been an unexpected spike in hollow sightings around Karakura Town, and it had left Ichigo without sleep for a couple of days. Rukia insisted that they deal with every hollow in the vicinity of Karakura town before they could even consider resting, but Ichigo didn't know how much more he could take. He had killed more hollows than he would in two months, which had taken a considerable toll on his body.

"Aaaaah!" he yelped as he tripped over a branch, hitting the ground with a thud. Rukia appeared before him as he cleaned the blood from his nose. "You idiot!" she scolded. "Could you make any more noise!" she continued "If I hadn't of known it was you I could have mistaken you for hollow with all the noise your making" she taunted. Ichigo scowled at Rukia as he got to his feet. "Why do you continue to insist on hunting hollows?" he complained. "We've pretty much exterminated every single hollow, so why are we still hunting them?" he asked. Rukia gave him a worried expression. "I don't know Ichigo, something doesn't feel right." She said. "Like another hollow?" Ichigo asked. "Maybe, but I can't say for sure" she replied. "Let's move on."

They continued on for several more miles only stopping to deal with a few more minor hollows until they came upon a clearing just outside Karakura town. Ichigo collapsed on the ground panting uncontrollably. "Rukia Can we take a breather for a second?" Rukia started to protest, but even she could start to feel the strain that had started to develop throughout her body. She took a knee next to an over exhausted Ichigo taking in large amounts of fresh air.

After about nine minutes they began to set off for another patrol of the surrounding area. Ichigo started to protest but was quickly silenced with a good kick to the knee by Rukia. "Ichigo we need to make sure that we've taken care of all the hollows…" she froze. She started to shiver from a cold presence that emerged from the woods. "Rukia what's wrong, you won't stop shivering!" he asked with a worried tone in his voice. "I don't know Ichigo I feel…cold." She answered. "Rukia it's the middle of summer and nearly 100 degrees you shoul…" he stopped midway as a figure emerged from the woods.

He was around six foot, tanned, and muscular. He wore a white hood and a black mask leaving only his eyes as the only viable spot of his face. His eyes had an unusual coloring, green irises, no pupils and red sclera. He wore a cloak that covered most of his body. Ichigo and Rukia just stared in horror. "Rukia is…is that a hollow?" he asked. Rukia sank to the ground shivering uncontrollably. Ichigo didn't know what to do. He had never seen Rukia like this when they encountered a hollow. After everything she had been through she looked like she had already been beaten without even taking a hit. Ichigo quickly got over his shock and pulled his zanpakuto out in anger to cut down the hollow. The hollow tilted his head to the side in confusion. Then it pulled its sleeves back revealing its arms which were covered with stitches and predominantly appeared to be sewn together. Then Ichigo charged forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2. A poisoned heart and a very angry hollow

It happened in a matter of seconds. Ichigo had barely anytime to react as he felt the hollows fist connect with his stomach. Every ounce of wind he had was taken as he sank to his knees. The hollow that now towered above him looked down at him disappointed that it did even get a challenge. "Damn" Ichigo swore as he held his ribcage which he was sure had been smashed to rubble. As a desperate attempt to strike a blow, Ichigo swung his zanpakuto upward in the hope that it would connect with the hollow but the hollow dodged the blow with ease. It than planted its foot on Ichigo's back forcing Ichigo down in submission. It continued to put force onto Ichigo's back, and Ichigo knew it was just a matter of time before his spine snapped. "Tsunginomai, Hakuren!" came a very shaky but confident voice from afar. The icy cold power of Rukia's zanpakuto hit the hollow with full force freezing it in an icy shell giving Ichigo just enough time to get away. The hollow with barely any force broke through its icy cage and set its sight on Rukia.

The two soul reapers took flanking positions, but the hollow was faster than they expected. Before Ichigo could do anything, the hollow moved onto Ichigo with incredible speed. It planted its foot and sent a devastating kick right for Ichigo which should have killed him if Ichigo hadn't of blocked the kick with his zanpakuto. Although it did not kill him the force was too much for him to withstand, and sent flaying across the clearing smashing into a tree. The hollow then appeared before Rukia with another burst of speed. It was over.

The hollow grabbed her sword arm twisting it just enough for Rukia to drop her zanpakuto. It then grabbed Rukia's neck lifting her off the ground with enough force, not to kill her, but to make sure she lost all of her strength. It then raised its free arm just inches away from Rukia's heart. A small opening appeared in the hollows palm and six tentacle like strands shot out and into Rukia. Rukia could feel them pierce her heart, and darkness clouded her sight.

Ichigo had barely enough strength to open his eyes and witness the horror that was taking place before him. He felt so helpless. "Damn it, Damn it." He swore to himself. If only he could reach his zanpakuto maybe he could do something. It was no use. In his current state the only thing he could do was watch. Then out of no were a red light blinded Ichigo. Just from the sound of it Ichigo knew it was a cero. The cero barely missed the hollow but the sheer power of it forced the hollow and Rukia apart. Rukia hit the ground hard and Ichigo knew he needed to get to her quickly, but there was no opportunity for him to get to her without being noticed by the hollow. Then his opportunity emerged from the trees. A huge lumbering hollow that could only be, a Gillian. The Gillian wasn't alone though, it had brought at least thirty other hollows with it. The hollow that had attacked Ichigo and Rukia turned to face the other hollows. Just as one hollows was about to pass it towards Rukia the hollow raised his fist and smashed it into the other hollow killing it instantly.

Now was Ichigo's chance! He gathered what remaining strength he had and dashed towards Rukia. Now the Hollows had no interest in Rukia but in the hollow that had killed their brother. Ichigo noticed this and took full advantage. When he reached Rukia, it was not a pretty site. She had minimal bleeding coming from where the strands had pierced her, but he knew something else was more serious. She was barely breathing but even that was not what he was worried about. He could see that whatever the hollow had done to her he could see passing through her veins. "Rukia wake up!" he yelled trying to wake her, but it was no use. Ichigo knew he didn't have any time so he put Rukia on his already injured back and ran for Karakura town.

It had been at least ten minutes and he could already feel himself fading out. For once in his life he had no idea what to do. He then felt his legs buckle from beneath him. As he hit the ground he started to blank out. He turned to get maybe the last look he'll ever see of Rukia. "Sor…ry Ru..kia" he said just as he blanked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3. A new threat

**Note**: Well here is chapter three! It's not the most action packed, but gives a decent amount of information. If your waiting on the action then don't fear cause there is plenty of that coming up. XD

(Woods just outside Karakura town)

One punch, one punch was all the hollow needed to smash the Gillian to dust. As the remains of the Gillian blew away, the hollow took in the destruction that the surrounding area had absorbed from the slaughter of the hollows. It tilted its head to the side with disappointment from how easy it was to kill the hollows. It walked past the many craters and small fires that had been exchanged in the fight. As the sun began to set over Karakura town the hollow observed the town from a small ridge looking over the valley. It smirked at the idea of leveling the town, but quickly disbanded the idea. The hollow had only one objective. To take the heart that he had pierced and it planned on following through with the process. After all, no prey escapes a Soul Eater.

(At the Kurosaki household)

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and took in the darkness around him. As his eyes began to develop to the darkness, he realized he was in his room. Then, an icy cold feeling shot up his spine as he remembered what had happen. "Rukia!" he yelled as he tried to stand up, but the physical toll of the events of yesterday had decided to stay with him and forced him back down. "Damn it!" he swore to himself as tears began to form in his eyes. He wasn't able to protect her. After all the training he had gone through, all the hardships he had endured, he still couldn't protect her. He could begin to feel himself shake uncontrollably. "Stop shaking." he told himself "Get your shit under control."

"Good morning Kurosaki" a familiar voice said as a figure entered the room. "U-Urahara" Ichigo stuttered. "Glad to see me Kurosaki" Urahara laughed. "Where is Rukia?" Ichigo snapped back. "Oh straight to the point then" Urahara replied. "I'm lucky I found you, because if I hadn't you'd both probably be dead" he continued. "Is she okay? Is she safe? Tell me Urahara" Ichigo demanded. "Jeez so many questions" Urahara complained. "Well if you have to know then yes she is safe, she's at my shop, but as for her condition…" he trailed off with a doubtful look on his face. Ichigo had never seen that expression before. "What's wrong Urahara?" he asked in a worried tone. "I don't know Ichigo" he replied his eyes finding a sudden interest at the wall. "Ichigo I need to know what happened yesterday."

Urahara expression changed from worried to frantic as Ichigo continued to explain the story. When he had finished, all the color from Urahara's face had drained away. Urahara took in a deep breath for what he was about to say. "Ichigo, listen closely to what I'm about to tell you." Urahara demanded.

"About one hundred and thirty seven years ago, the Soul Society encountered the most dangerous hollows that they would ever face." Urahara began. "These hollows weren't ordinary hollows though and the soul reapers dangerously underestimated them" Urahara explained. "When a hollow kills a soul reaper that's usually the end of it until a young soul reaper was killed by a mass of hollows, but the hollows weren't done with the body just yet." Urahara went on not knowing if Ichigo wanted to hear the rest. "The hollows would then enter the body of the deceased soul reaper to use it as a shell." "The hollows usually couldn't fit and had to tear the body apart and sew it back together." Urahara explained. "With the combined power of the hollows the shell they used gained incredible strength, speed, and agility which many soul reapers couldn't match." "With every soul reaper the hollows would kill they stole the heart of their victim giving them even more power" Urahara said with a bitter tone. "The hollows eventually gained enough power to lay siege to the soul society!" "The siege lasted for several weeks, but the soul reapers were dangerously outnumbered and it was all a matter of time before the hollows laid waste to them" Urahara said his voice turning from serious to sorrowful. Urahara sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Ichigo swore he could see a tear start to form in Urahara's eye. "Many of the fallen soul reapers were my friends and subordinates," Urahara finally said wiping the fresh tear from his eye. "Defeat looked certain for the soul reapers, until the hollows became too powerful." "You see Ichigo, the more hearts the hollows absorbed the more power they gained, but with great power came great sacrifice." "Eventually the hollows became power hungry and feasted on their own kind for more power," Urahara said with a hint of satisfaction. "Eventually their numbers became so low that the soul reapers had no problem wiping out the remainder of the hollows, and so ended the Great War between those hollows and soul reapers," Urahara said finishing up his story. There was a moment of silence in the room until Ichigo decided to break the silence. "Urahara," Ichigo said. "Yes Ichigo" Urahara replied. "What was the name of these hollows," Ichigo asked. Urahara gave Ichigo a long cold stare until he finally replied. "Soul Eaters" Urahara said coldly. Just the name sent a cold shiver down Ichigo's back. "And now that we've learned one still exists, the future of the Soul Society is at risk!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4. A rude awakening

**Note:_ Well I really wanted to get to the fighting, but I felt the need to put this chapter in so here it is. If you were hoping for a chapter with more action then youll get plenty of that in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon!_**

(Down town Karakura town, Urahara shop)

It had been nearly four days since Urahara had set out to gather information on the whereabouts of the Soul Eater, and with each day Rukia's condition grew worse and worse. Ichigo was growing impatient. He had recovered from his injuries remarkably fast, thanks to Orihime, and was eager to duel it out with the Soul Eater. Unfortunately he was under strict orders to stay put until Urahara returned.

Ichigo decided he needed to get some fresh air and to clear his mind of the current events. He picked up his combat pass and walked down the hall towards to front door. He sighed to himself when he stopped suddenly outside Rukia's door. Ever since he had arrived at Urahara shop he had desperately wanted to see her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not only was he scared to see her in the condition she was in, but the shame he felt for not being able to protect her. "Idiot," he swore to himself. He knew nothing would help if he didn't face his fears. He turned slowly to face the door, took a deep breath, and stepped in.

She was barely breathing and was shaking uncontrollably. Veins were popping out all over her body and she was extremely pale. The sight of her just made Ichigo feel even guiltier. He knelt next to her not sure what to do. He wished he could do something for her; anything just to help her would make him feel better. He took her hand in his and could feel the shaking subside just a little. "Rukia," he said quietly, not knowing if she could hear him. "I'm…sorry," he said, anger rising in his voice. You…nearly died, because I wasn't strong enough," he continued trying to hold himself together. "Because…I was…I was weak!" he yelled finally losing control of himself. "Damn it," he swore to himself "All I can do is apologies when all my friends suffer, because I can't protect them" he said tears now rushing down his cheeks. "Damn it"

"Why is it so dark," Rukia muttered trying to adjust to the darkness around her. She coughed several times trying to clear the freezing sensation that had developed in her lungs. She reached forward trying to grab at something, but all that met her hands was emptiness. She remembered staring into the eyes of that hollow and the-. She reached up and touched the area where the hollow had pierced her heart. She gasped suddenly as her heart began to get colder. It then began to spread throughout her body. She started to find it hard to breathe as her breathing began to get faster. Her body began to go numb. She felt so alone as her vision began to fade away. "Oh Rukia" a voice came from the darkness. It gave a crude laugh that froze the air around her. "This is too easy" the voice snickered. Rukia didn't know what to do. She felt so weak, so helpless, and so alone. This looked like the end, Rukia thought to herself. Then darkness blanked out her vision.

"I was weak," Rukia heard a familiar voice say. Then something wet hit her cheek. It felt like rain drops, but how could that be. Then a speck of light appeared in her vision. The numbing began to subside, and the cold began to fade. The speck of light began to grow as a few more droplets hit her cheek. Why could she hear somebody crying? Was that Ichigo? Then she grabbed her chest as the freezing feeling was replaced by a burning feeling that substantially grew as light began to fill her vision. Now she was sure that she could hear Ichigo. The burning pain was unbearable. The light filled Rukia's vision, and cleared to behold a small little room and above her a crying Ichigo. "Ich-igo," Rukia muttered. Ichigo looked down surprised. "Ruk-ia," he replied mostly surprised but somewhat thankful she was awake. Rukia formed a small smile, "Idiot, why are you crying you fool," she said weakly. "What! What are you talking about, I wasn't crying" Ichigo stuttered looking away embarrassed. Rukia was about to scold him when she heard the same shrill voice she heard in the darkness. "You aren't going to get away that easily Rukia Kuchiki!" it crudely laughed. Just then the burning pain rushed back with full force, and Rukia let out a scream.

Ichigo jumped back surprised as Rukia let out a shrill scream. The door flung open as Ururu, Tessai, and Jinta rushed into the room. "Tessai put up a barrier!" Ururu demanded. "Yes ma'am," he replied. Ichigo just stood there not sure what to do. Jinta turned around and sent a kick right into Ichigo's crotch then pushed Ichigo out of the room and closed the door. Ichigo stood up breathing heavily. "Damn it that hurt," he said to himself. He stood up and stared at the door. That scream, it wasn't Rukia's, it sounded…hollowish. He punched the wall in anger. The Soul Eater. It was all the Soul Eaters fault. "I'll rip him to shreds!" Ichigo yelled trying not to punch another wall. Then he stopped as his inner hollow spoke from inside him. "That's it Ichigo use your hate and your anger," he heard it snicker. "Shut up!" Ichigo said to his inner hollow.

Just then the front door blew open as Urahara appeared before Ichigo. Ichigo jumped back a few feet surprised by Urahara's sudden appearance. "Idiot, warn me the next time you scare me like that!" Ichigo yelled at Urahara. "Sorry Ichigo, but we have more pressing issues." Urahara said his voice reminding Ichigo of the situation. "Where is it," Ichigo asked. "Heading straight for us," Urahara replied. Ichigo activated his combat pass appearing in his soul reaper form. "Let's go kill us a Soul Eater," Ichigo said coolly. Urahara gave a little laugh and unsheathed his zanpakuto. "I love the eagerness Ichigo, but it may not be as easy as you think," Urahara replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5. The battle begins

**Note: I**_** wouldve liked to have made this chapter a little longer, but im going on vacation and wont be able to publish another chapter till i get back so here is chapter 5. Feel free to review if you think there is anything i could do better or if there is something you wanna see in my upcoming chapters. Chapter 6: Troubled pass should be out when i get back from vacation. Thanks for reading.**_

(On the rooftops of Karakura town)

It had been searching for its prey for four days now and it was growing incredibly impatient. The continuous hollows that attacked it were also becoming very aggravating. Even with all the issues it knew that it was growing closer. It could feel the poisoned heart of its prey and savored the meal to come, but it knew it had to work fast or things could get out of hand. Just then he felt a slight disturbance coming from its victim. If it didn't absorb the heart then the other would. With incredible speed it leaped from rooftop to rooftop not stopping for anything. It eventually hit a rooftop overlooking a small squared area with a shop at the far end. It studied the name of the shop. "Urahara shop," it said in a very low hollowish voice. It studied the name of the shop a little longer not knowing why the name sounded so familiar. "Hey," a man yelled from behind it. It turned around surprised to see the same tall spiky orange haired soul reaper it had faced six days ago. "It's time to finish what we started," the soul reaper said in a confident voice. It smirked at the idea of playing around with the soul reaper a little. It turned to face the soul reaper, but it stopped sensing something about his new play toy. He sensed two spiritual pressures, and time was running out. Instead of taking its time with the soul reaper, it slammed its fist down crumbling the roof tops so Ichigo couldn't get any closer. It turned around hoping it would have enough time to get to its prey without any further distractions. "Getsugatensho!" a shout rang out from behind the Soul Eater. It barely had enough time to dodge the amplified swing of the soul reapers zanpakuto. Where it had once been standing was a rather large crevice. If it had not of dodged the attack it would've been ripped in half. It turned to face the soul reaper with a new interest. Maybe it could wait a little longer while it played with its new opponent.

Ichigo had hoped to have landed a decent blow, but his Getsugatensho was to slow. The Soul Eater looked up at him. "Well, you going to stand there all day or are you too scared," Ichigo taunted from his roof top. The Soul Eater threw his cloak away revealing even more stitches holding its body together. To Ichigo's surprise, it also revealed four hollow masks on his back. "Very scary," Ichigo taunted again. The Soul Eater gave a crude laugh and then disappeared from Ichigo's vision. Ichigo had barely any time to react as the Soul Eater appeared from above sending a fist straight for Ichigo's skull. Ichigo had no choice but to flash step to the other roof top as the Soul Eater crumbled the building to dust. The Soul Eater looked up amused, and rushed forward striking multiple blows, but were all blocked by Ichigo's zanpakuto. "Is that the best you can do," Ichigo taunted. The Soul Eater gave a hollowish laugh and jumped up behind Ichigo landing a well placed kick to Ichigo's unprotected back. Ichigo was knocked forward hitting the ground with a roll to make sure he didn't sustain any more damage. Just as Ichigo got back in stance the Soul Eater rushed forward planting a blow into Ichigo's chest. It then slammed its knee into Ichigo's face and pushed him off the roof. All the wind was knocked out of Ichigo as he hit the ground. He raised his hand to clear the blood that was rushing from his nose. "Damn that Urahara. Where is he when I need him most," Ichigo said to himself. The Soul Eater looked down at Ichigo with pity. It raised its hand ready to obliterate Ichigo. "Scream…Benihime," a calm voice appeared from behind the Soul Eater. It barely had enough time to turn around as a red light cut through its arm. The Soul Eater turned around and stared at the new comer. "Kisuke Urahara," the Soul Eater said in a low growl. "Long time no see," Urahara replied. The Soul Eater Raised its newly severed arm towards the other half. Long thread like tentacles shot out of both halves and entwined in each other reconnecting and sewing the two parts together.

Ichigo stared in horror at what he thought Urahara had given a deadly blow turn out to be nothing more than a scratch. He slowly stood up and flash stepped his way back to Urahara's side. "How are we supposed to kill this thing if he has that kind of ability," he asked Urahara. "Like I said Kurosakie, they absorb hearts so-." "You destroy all the hearts," Ichigo finished. "Very clever soul reaper," the Soul Eater snorted. "Ichigo I know you want to have part in this fight, but this time Ichigo. This is my fight," Urahara told Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at Urahara, but the look in Urahara eyes stopped any protest. The Soul Eater gave a low laugh. "The memory of your parents death still fresh Kisuke Urahara," the Soul Eater growled. A wild look passed through Urahara's eyes, and he charged forward slashing furiously at the Soul Eater.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6: Troubled past

The air was full of heavy spiritual pressure as the two figures clashed among the roof tops of Karakura town. With each clash buildings crumbled and people ran, screaming, as cars and power lines were crushed under the intense spiritual pressure.

Ichigo stared in horror at the battle taking place before him not knowing what to do. He was told strictly not to get in the way, but how could he just sit here and do nothing. That look in Urahara's eye made it clear though, that this was not a battle to interfere in. Just moments ago Urahara lashed out against the Soul Eater with an intent to kill that Ichigo had never seen before. He had always known Urahara as a laid back, jovial, humble, and errentric shop keeper. What he saw before him was a totally different man. The cool look that Urahara had always had in his eye was now replaced by a look that Ichigo knew too well. It was the look of someone who had failed to protect someone they cared about.

Urahara collapsed to his knees using his zanpakuto to support him from collapsing any further. He breathed heavily trying to keep his mind straight. He knew that any distraction would lead to an almost certain death. He struggled to stand against the many bruises and broken bones that now covered his body. He smiled pushing the strand of hair that had fallen in front of his face as a dark figure emerged from the ashy clearing. Urahara stared straight into its red iris' reigniting his anger. He pulled his zanpakuto out of the ground, ready to continue the fight. He took one step forward then bowled over coughing up blood as he sunk to his knees. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He stopped suddenly as the sound of footsteps grew to a halt. He looked up at the Soul Eater now starring down at him with a look of satisfaction. A wave of cold hit Urahara restraining him from raising any other. The Soul Eater starred up at the light blue sky lost in thought. A light cough from Urahara brought the Soul Eater back to reality.

"It seems just like yesterday that you were kneeling before me," it said in a low calm voice. Urahara cringed at the words as though a knife had just cut him. The reaction didn't get away from the gaze of the Soul Eater. It gave a long laugh of satisfaction at the site of Urahara. "What happened to all that energy you had when you were little?" "All that fight you had when you saw the life of your mother fade in your arms?" Urahara lost the strength to look up at his opponent. The Soul Eater gave another cruel laugh of satisfaction. "This is pitiful!" the Soul Eater stated. He picked Urahara by the neck squeezing the life out of him. Urahara struggled to free himself from its grip, but it was no use. He could feel himself fading away. He softly closed his eyes and let the darkness take his body.

**Flashback-137 years ago**

He ran his soft hand through his blond, almost pale, hair. His stormy grey eyes observed the surrounding area of Seireitei. The area was usually quiet except for the usual chirp of the birds and the soft breeze that surrounded the area. Today though, there were no bird chirps that filled the morning air and the sweet breeze was replaced by one that smelled of ash. Something was wrong. "Urahara!" an impatient voice yelled at him from behind. Urahara jumped a mile. "Why so jumpy today doofus," an entertained voice continued. "Yoruichi!" Urahara said trying to keep his temper down. "Why is it that you always insist on scaring the hell out of me before making yourself known," Urahara asked through gritted teeth. "Well your no fun today," Yoruichi pouted. Urahara stared at her for a couple of seconds then turned his gaze back to the Seireitei. "Seriously what's up with you," Yoruichi asked in a concerning voice. "Mom and dad have been posted on guard duty," Urahara replied after several minutes. "Jeez, they must be pretty worried if they put the 12th division captain and his lieutenant on guard duty." "What is the soul society so wound up abou-" Yoruichi was cut off as everything including the air became still. Then Urahara and Yoruichi were engulfed in a bright light.

When the light cleared Urahara grabbed his ears trying to rid himself of the constant ringing that pounded from within his head. The ringing began to grow faint and he turned to Yoruichi to see if she was alright. He called her name several times, but she wasn't listening. Her gaze was set on the sky that hung above the Seireitei. A small burning sensation crept over his nose, then another. He raised his hand as a burning speck fell upon it. He raised it closer to his face and caught the faint smell of burning wood. It was ash. He quickly whirled around to face the Seireitei. The light blue sky that had hung over the Seireitei was now black with ash. Roaring fires grew in the distance and continues explosions echoed throughout the soul society. Urahara was stunned by the horror that he now faced. He swallowed trying to erase the fear that had overtaken him. He turned around to face Yoruichi. "Yoruichi head back to the Shihoin mansion and get help!" Urahara commanded. Yoruichi gave him a doubtful look but then started across the field towards the mansion without protest. Urahara turned back around to face the Seireitei. He slowly stood up grabbing his zanpakuto. He took a deep breath and ran down the hill to find his parents.

Urahara made his way through the long maze of buildings. He had expected to see at least a few soul reapers around, but the Seireitei was completely empty. Urahara continued his way to the main gate desperately keeping an eye out for his parents. Another bright light blinded him and was then followed by a huge explosion that blew him off his feet. He slowly picked himself up trying to clear the ringing in his ears. If this kept up he'd probably go deaf, he said to himself. He looked up at the obtuse smoke cloud that had now formed overhead. He could also hear the slight clash of swords growing closer. He took off in the general direction of the fighting hoping to find his parents. He turned a corner to face a devastated battle ground. A roaring fire had engulfed the gateway stopping anything from entering or leaving. Scattered around the gate were fallen soul reapers who had given their lives to stop whatever was trying to enter the Seireitei. In the middle of the area laid a blond older man wearing a white 12th division captain coat. "Dad!" Urahara yelled running towards his fallen father. He stopped suddenly as a wave of cold hit him full force. He looked, paralyzed with fear, as the fire from the gateway began to fade. Standing on the smoking rubble was a tall figure in a dark cloak. He wore a white hood and a black mask leaving his eyes as the only visible part of his face, but Urahara wasn't staring at the figure but at what it was strangling. She was a slender, well fit, woman wearing standard soul reaper robes. On her left arm she wore the symbol of the 12th division lieutenant. Urahara froze in horror as the figure strangled his mother.

The figure turned its gaze towards the boy and then back to the woman he was currently strangling. It didn't miss the same stormy grey eyes that they both shared. It smirked in amusement and tossed the woman towards the boy.

His mother landed hard on her back sliding towards him. Urahara bolted towards her. He got his knees and caught her in mid roll. He held her in his arms looking into her almost closed eyes. Tears rolled down from his eyes uncontrollably. He jumped a little as his mother's hand reached up and brushed his tears away. She started to say something but was interrupted by a coughing fit. When the coughing ceased he leaned closer to hear her faint words. "Your father and I could never ask for a better son," she said weakly. Anger and hate roared from within Urahara gripping his zanpakuto till his knuckles turned white. He slowly began to stand, but his mother's hand stopped him. He looked down tears beginning to appear in his eyes again. "Don't let hate rule you Urahara," she said. "Remember we will always…love you," she said faintly as the life faded from her eyes. Urahara said nothing as his mothers grip went limp. He slowly stood up and faced the thing that had killed his mother. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and charged forward. Time seem to slow down as he rushed forward. Before he realized it a strong grip shot out of nowhere grabbing his zanpakuto. He looked up looking into the eyes of the creature that had killed his parents. With barley any speed it shot its knee into his chest breaking a few of his ribs. He sputtered blood from his mouth as the air left his lungs. He fell to his knees trying to regain the air he had lost, but the ash poisoned air made it hard to breath. He looked up to face the creature hate and anger clearly shown in his eyes. He swallowed trying to clear his throat. He looked back at the creature thinking carefully about what he was about to say. "I'm going to rip your heart out," Urahara finally said in a hateful tone. He had no time to recover as a strong hand connected with his head knocking him out.

_**End of flashback**_

He slowly let himself come back to reality. He had tried for years to keep the memories in the past. He had always tried to forget about the past. He had always tried to keep the hate he felt locked away, but he knew that this day would come. He slowly stood up bracing himself against the crushed car that he had been thrown into. He slowly walked forward facing the soul reaper. "Hate never really suited you in battle did it Urahara," it said. Urahara gave it a pained look, and then turned his back. The Soul Reaper gave a surprised look at Urahara's new found confidence. Urahara knew he couldn't win. He needed to find Ichigo. He was a fool for thinking he could do this by himself. He gathered his strength and dashed down the street making his way back to his shop. The Soul Reaper frowned obviously annoyed as it pursued Urahara.

Urahara had no chance. The Soul Reaper appeared in front of Urahara kicking him into the nearest building, crumbling the wall. Urahara struggled to get up, but the Soul Reaper was too quick. It sent an uppercut into Urahara's stomach sending him crashing up through four floors until he broke through the roof. Urahara tried to pick himself up but he couldn't. He suddenly felt a strong grip grab him around the neck and lift him up. Urahara slowly opened his eyes only to look into the hollow green irises of the Soul Eater. "How pitiful," it said. Urahara felt the grip from around his neck loosen. Time seemed to slow down as Urahara fell to the ground. Soon after Urahara felt a jab of pain in his rib cage as he was sent falling down to the ground below. Urahara couldn't regain his balance. He knew at once that there was no way to survive the fall. He closed his eyes and waited for the certain death that awaited him below.


End file.
